Gercan One Shots
by AirAir
Summary: Just some GerCan one shots
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** \- Mathew skipping a meeting then getting called out by Ludwig. Which leads to Mathew missing more meetings just to piss off Ludwig (and slightly for the attention Ludwig gives him). Oneshot

 **Disclaimer** \- I don't own hetalia.

-Germany's pov-

I couldn't believe he had done it again. This was fifth meeting Matthew had skipped in a row. He's doing it on purpose just to annoy me. I know he is.

"Ludwig the meetings over" Italy said patting me on my head and snapping me out of my thoughts.

Oh god, the meetings over and I didn't take any notes. My boss is going to kill me. But that's when I noticed my notepad. Write dap in the middle of the page was a canada flag. A canada flag! Ugh I have to see him.

-Time skip to infront of canada's house-

There I stood outside of Matthew's house departing knocking on the door. This all made me remember the last time I was here.

-Flashback-

After the meeting I drove to Matthews house. He wasn't at the meeting and I wanted to call him out.

-Time skip to Matthew opening open the door-

"Oh…. Hello Germany" Mathew said confused as to why I was outside his house.

"Hello Canada, I would like to say it was very unprofessional of you to not go to the world meeting. Especially since you were the host country" I stated.

"Ah, Shut up Ludwig. No one notices me anyways" He said rather rudely.

"But I noticed" I said.

"Eh, you're right you did" Mathew said smirking. Then out of know wear the boy pulled me towards him in a rough kiss. I couldn't help but kiss back.

-Present time-

I was brought out of my thoughts by a Canadian shaking me. "What brings you hear Lud?"

"Go out with me" I blurted out.

Instead of answering me Mathew brought me down into a kiss and pulled me inside.

 **-The End-**


	2. Ludwig's Family

**Summary:** **Meeting Ludwig's family. Oneshot.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Warning:** **Suggestive themes in the end. Language.**

 **-Third person POV-**

It was a cold Canadian day when Ludwig approached his boyfriend of a year, with an important question. (No he's not proposing)

"Uh… Mathew my family wants to meet you" Ludwig nervously said sitting on the couch next to Mathew.

"I've already met your family Lud" Mathew said confused, "Gil and I are best friends".

"I know. But they want to have dinner, and meet you as my boyfriend" Ludwig explained, "And it's weird that you're so close to Gilbert".

Mathew just laughed agreeing to 'meet' his boyfriend's family.

 **-Time skip to the day of the 'meeting'-**

The couple had spent the day organizing Ludwig's house for the expected company.

"I almost feel nervous" Mathew admitted to his boyfriend.

"You have nothing to worry about Schatz" Ludwig said hugging Mathew reassuringly.

 **-Ding Dong-**

"I guess there here" Ludwig said breaking the hug.

"Wait" Mathew said grabbing the germans hand "do I look okay?"

Ludwig just laughed at his boyfriend's absurdness and went to answer to door. Opening the door revealed Ludwig's family which involved his brother Prussia or Gilbert, his cousins Austria or Rodrick, Switzerland or Vash, and Liechtenstein or Lili. They had all decided to travel together for some reason.

"Come in, come in" After Ludwig and his family was reacquainted it was time for them to formally meet Canada as Mathew, Ludwig's boyfriend.

"I believe you guys have met Mathew before" Ludwig said.

"Yes. Nice to see you Mathew" Austria said with a handshake. Switzerland followed suit with his own handshake. Although the Swisses handshake was firmer than the Austrians. Instead of shaking his hand Lili gave Mathew a hug and welcomed him into their family, much to Ludwig's embarrassment. But for some reason Gilbert just stared at the Canadian.

"Birdie. What are your intentions with my baby brother" Prussia said staring down the canadian.

Mathew was trying so hard not to respond sarcastically (with something along the lines of have him fuck me till I can't walk). After All the prussian was his best friend. Instead he gave a valid response "Well Gilbert, I intend to be the best boyfriend I can be"

"Good" Was the response he got, "Now let's eat I'm hungry. West what are we having?"

"Mathew made pancakes, with brownies for dessert" Ludwig explained.

"Pancakes for dinner?" Rodrick said almost as though the pancakes were below him.

"Aw don't be so stuck up Roddy. Birdie makes the best pancakes" Gil said "Let's just hope Matt didn't make his 'special' brownies"

"Hey" the canadian said lightly hitting his friend's arm and jokingly whispered "you know how hard it is to get pot here"

 **-Time skip to after the fam left-**

Prussia had decided to stay and sleep in his own bed for once. It was late and Mathew had gone to bed. Just the two brothers remained sitting on the couch talking and drinking there precious beer.

"Promise me one thing west" Gilbert said to his brother.

"What's that East?" Lud said questioningly.

"Promise you'll share him once and awhile" Gil said " That boy has a fine ass"

"Depends what he says" Ludwig said accepting the idea.

The brothers later went to bed dreaming of what they could do to the canadian.


	3. Baby

**Summary:** So you see the story's with New Prussia as Canada and Prussia's kid, but I disagree. So this is the story of New Prussia. Told by a Gercan shipper.

 **Warning:** the first paragraph is really light smut. Also there's swearing throughout the story. I also wrote this a year ago so it's trash. Oh and I took it from my Wattpad account

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia. Sadly.

-All told by an outside p.o.v. -

With a final thrust the German loaded his seed into his Canadian lover. Both of them yelling each other's names.

9 months later I bring you to the scene of a hospital, but before we go see the happy couple let's look outside the room. The waiting room was like most hospital waiting rooms, with plastic chairs, and health booklets. But if you walked past this waiting room you'd probably high tail it out of there, for in this waiting room there was people, very unusual people, nations to be exact, for there was, a big eyebrowed Brit leaning against one of the walls on the phone with his older brothers (they were worried about there nephew Canada, and we're waiting for the next flight to Ottawa), this Brit was England, next to England stood America munching on a burger and trying his hardest to not break down the delivery room door, across the room from the two sat two other nations, the First was France who was just a mess, his hair was messed up and his tie undone, (did I forget to mention Mathew went into labor during a world meeting in Canada, the rest of the world hadn't come to the hospital tho), next to the French man sat an Austrian, now Austria is known for his gentleman behaviour, and his nice poster, but today Austria sat hunched over and on the edge of a nervous breakdown, but he was not the only nervous one for in the middle of the room there was a pacing Prussian, that wanted to see his brother, brother in law, and his nephew/niece, he really hoped it was a boy.

But now that brings us to the delivery room, where a lot of screaming was going on. Ludwig had made the mistake of telling Mathew to just breath, again.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN FUCKING SAY, I'M HAVING A BABY, AND IT'S ALL YOU DAMN FAULT. MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A HORNY BASTARD, AND LET ME TOP WE WOULDN'T BE HERE" Yelled the angry Canadian at his spouse and love.

But all Germany could do was sit through the yelling, and the death grip on his hand (remember this is Canada giving birth hear, a feared hockey player), like a man.

2 hours, much more pacing, and screaming later, you could hear a shrill cry of a baby, taking its first real breaths of air.

"Congratulations it's a boy" said the nurse that has no real part in this story, except to say the baby gender.

As the proud fathers sat, and held there baby for the first time they knew just what to call him. (You don't know for some lines tho. Cue evil writer laugh)

The people of the waiting room came to a halt as the delivery room doors were opened revealing Germany, who spoke few words to make the room go in to a quick but happy uproar.

"It's a Boy" was all he said to make everyone unfreeze from their places and crowned him with questions like can we see Mathew and such. Oh and we can't forget about Prussia nearly passing out from happiness.

A few minutes later as they all stood I the delivery room around Canada's bed, looking at the baby the, the fateful question was asked.

"What's his name?"

"Ah yes" Germany said, "let me formally introduced you too, drumroll please...

*light drumming noise*

Hans Fredrick William-Beilschmidt, also known as the town of New Prussia".

"That's a very Ger-" Arthur stated but was cut off by an excited Prussian.

"That is the most Awesome name ever, this is the most Awesome baby ever, dare I say he's even Awesomer than me" Gilbert said excitedly, trying not to yell for the baby's sake.

Later on as more family had arrived, such as the people that don't go to world meetings like Canada's Provinces, and Territories, along with Berlin, and brothers Australia, New Zealand, and Hong Kong, also Uncles Scotland, Wales, North Ireland, Aunt Ireland, plus Switzerland (who had missed the world meeting for unknown reasons) & Liechtenstein, along with some friends and such, like Hungary, The Netherlands, and the Italy brothers (Romano may not like Germany, but he's Canada's bestie, plus he has a soft spot for babies). But what I was getting at was after they had played a couple rounds of pass baby Hans and he was now asleep, an important question was asked.

"So who's the Godparents?"

(The question was probably asked by American).

"Uh..." Stuttered Mathew.

The End. Hmmm I wonder who they choose to be Hans's Godparents, if it was up to me I'd make it, Berlin & Ontario.


	4. Nerf

Nerf

Based on a short I wrote on my GerCan Tumblr

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Nerf or The iammatthewian Project (read the a/n at the end for the explanation for that one)

* * *

Nerf

The world meeting had lasted longer than expected (then again they usually do, after all when nations get together past differences tend to surface). Both Mathew and Ludwig were tired and just wanted to go home, curl up on their couch, order some pizza, and watch some old movies.

The drive home was filled with a comfortable silence and some good old Canadian radio.

Walking through the threshold of their house the two nations were greeted with anything but the silence they both craved. Instead, there was the loud sound of yelling and nerf guns?

Ah yes, nerf guns.

Someone was crouched behind a plant by the front door holding a nerf gun. It was Ontario. "Oh you're home," he greeted "grab a nerf gun and join us".

"Umm Oliver who's us," Ludwig asked surprised. Mathew was used to this, it happens more than he'd like to admit.

"Oh you know everyone, the provinces, and territories, plus Gilbert and Berlin", Ontario answered with a laugh.

And that ladies and gentlemen is the story of how two very tiered nations ended up in the middle of a nerf battle with their kids and one ex-nation.

* * *

A/N - Ahh guys it's been so long I'm so sorry. Also, Oliver is the name for Ontario use by The iammatthewian Project, oh and I don't have an OC name for Berlin.


End file.
